


Cupcakes and Sweet Treats

by Pointless_Lullabies



Category: Glee
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointless_Lullabies/pseuds/Pointless_Lullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper is trying to support his brother in the best way he can, by getting him a new performance, but even he doesn't know just what might happen between the owner of the bakery and his little brother Blaine. Hopefully this will be just what Blaine needs to bring happiness back into his life (Sorry I suck at summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at a fic, so here goes nothing! I hope you like this, as it is international fanworks day I decided to try and write something. Any feedback or ideas is greatly appreciated as I am unsure if this is any good but will carry on if the response is positive.

Blaine had been single for what seemed like an eternity. Even Cooper was starting to pick up on his brothers’ recent moods. Blaine would mope around day after day, with no hope in anything anymore, and Cooper missed seeing his brother in a happy carefree mood. So what it had been a year since his brother got dumped but only now Cooper was willing to do something about it.]  
*bang* *bang*  
“Coop. STOP IT” Blaine shouted from his bedroom, in the apartment he shares with Cooper after his last break up, “I’m not coming out, my life ended a long time ago” he continues. “It’s been too long now Squirt. I’ve booked you a gig at a local coffee shop, I think it will do you good” Cooper replied, “at least open the door so we can talk properly”  
The door opened a fraction, Blaine was dressed in oversized pyjamas that were covered in what Cooper believed to be food stains but he wasn’t quite sure. “Come on lil bro what harm can it do” Cooper continued, “but you better clean up your act, you have two hours.”  
Blaine panicked, this was his first gig in almost two years, before he focused on his relationship and gave up on performing as his ex-boyfriend claimed it took up too much of his time. He had loved performing, the joy of bringing happiness to others and being on a stage, even if it was just a coffee shop down the street. He looked in his wardrobe and selected his favourite outfit, his deep blue polo shirt with his yellow chinos and a yellow bow tie. After spending ages getting ready, and checking himself out in the mirror, Blaine deemed himself ready to go.

“Wow Squirt, looking good” Coop exclaimed as Blaine emerged, “Yeah well it’s only one performance, right.” Blaine responded, ‘”I thought I might as well try and look the part, even if I don’t feel it”. Coop sighed, “Your luck will change Squirt, it will change”. Blaine gave his brother a cautious look, “Coop, what have you done?” Cooper looked over at his brother, “Nothing, I promise I just have a good feeling about tonight”. This only made Blaine more cautious about what exactly his brother had planned, why did he still trust his brother? After all the blind dates and awkward situations Cooper had caused, every single time Blaine agreed to go ahead with whatever Cooper had planned, he just hoped it was worth it.

-***-

Just down the road was a coffee shop that had only opened up six months ago, ‘Elizabeth’s Bakery’. It was cosy inside with several tables and a few couches across the back wall, along with a little area set up in the corner for musicians that had a microphone and a speaker. Blaine eyed it up nervously from the outside, it looked beautiful from the outside, someone had obviously put a lot of effort into the sign, and it appeared to have been painted by hand.  
Blaine glanced through the window, anxious about his upcoming performance in a couple of moments time, he checked out the crowd in the cafe, only a few groups inside, obviously engrossed in the coffee and cake available. Until a guy appeared from a door behind the counter, Blaine assumed it was the kitchen. He looked stunning, literally took Blaine’s breath away, that was until Cooper made him jump from behind, making him yelp with surprise, “Dammit Coop”. But little did Blaine know, Cooper had spotted that look in Blaine’s eyes, one that had been missing for quite some time, a look of admiration and hope.

-***-


End file.
